La noche estrellada
by BioniqueRouge
Summary: Al terminar, es una quimera de color.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto: Bellas Artes, del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

 **1000 palabras.**

 **Obra elegida:** _La noche estrellada_ , de Vincent van Gogh.

* * *

 _Tenés el alma inquieta de un gorrión sentimental._

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

La ruina de la noche enciende faros angustiados en el firmamento. Yoshino no los mira, aunque está consciente de que la están observando de cerca, tan cerca que siente el calor abrasivo de las llamas en las mejillas y el frío nocturno en el pecho. Un agujero de fuego está abierto justo en sus palmas y anhela que la consuman de una vez sin prisa, que se tomen el tiempo de ahogarla de forma tan suave que ni siquiera pueda quejarse de que han sido crueles. Puede tocarlo con las yemas de los dedos, cada arruga se queda en ella, se traga el color y la textura y se convierte en una bestia de color, tan humana que la vuelve monstruosa.

...

—¿Mamá? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Yoshino se sentó frente a su hijo, arreglando un mechón de cabello que caía rebelde en su frente. La mirada preocupada de Shikamaru no le fue ajena, pero no iba a conflictuarlo más con sus tonterías y sus miedos. Sonrió sirviendo el té y luego fijó los ojos negros en el menor, tratando de mantener la postura irónica que le salía tan bien cuando quería ocultar sus sentimientos. Aunque Shikamaru no fuera ningún tonto, a veces le costaba ver más allá.

—No.

Shikamaru suspiró y sonrió, acostumbrado a que su madre fuera todo un caso.

—Te pregunté si quieres ir de vacaciones con nosotros. A Shikadai no le gusta la arena ni el sol, y Temari detesta los lugares fríos, así que hemos decidido ir al campo. Hay una hacienda antigua en la que nos podemos quedar, que queda cerca de muchos sitios a los que podríamos visitar, lagos y paisajes, ese tipo de cosas.

—Suena muy aburrido —dijo Yoshino sonriendo, su hijo roló los ojos y ella rió por el gesto, aunque pasara el tiempo, Shikamaru seguía siendo presa fácil—. ¿Estás seguro de querer viajar con una anciana como yo?

—Tienes más energía que yo, mamá —dijo Shikamaru recargándose en la mesa, como si se preparara para dormir.

Yoshino se levantó y jaló la oreja de su hijo de forma leve, aunque de igual forma Shikamaru se quejó, sonrió abriendo la alacena y bajó una caja de galletas, las cuales depositó frente a su retoño para volver a ocupar su sitio.

—Déjame pensarlo... —dijo poniendo cara pensativa, como si hiciera cálculos mentales—. Sí, creo que estoy libre por los siguientes cinco años, podría ir a ese viaje.

Shikamaru abrió la caja y se llevó una a la boca, murmurando lo problemática y cirquera que era su madre. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iban juntos de vacaciones, así que en cierta forma le emocionaba, Yoshino era muy escandalosa y arrogante como para aceptarlo, pero Shikamaru sabía que a veces se sentía sola, desde la muerte de Shikaku había sido así.

...

—Shikamaru... ¿es posible que haya alguna especie de portal hacia otro mundo que sea un objeto tangible?

El moreno alzó la vista hacia su madre y levantó una ceja, extrañado por ese tipo de pregunta. No eran cosas que preocuparan a Yoshino, o que le interesaran. Iban rumbo a su destino, habían tomado un tren que los dejaría a pocas horas de la hacienda donde se iban a hospedar. Yoshino no parecía tomarle mucha importancia a la mueca de su hijo, y se dedicaba a acariciar el cabello de Shikadai con un aire distraído, abandonando por un momento su libro de viaje en el regazo. Tanto el menor como Temari iban durmiendo.

—Hay jutsus que sirven como portales, como el kamui de Kakashi.

—No, eso lo sé. Me refiero a un objeto en particular que a la vez sea un portal, aunque no sea creado con chakra.

—Bueno, para hacer un portal necesitarías energía de una o de otra parte, mamá —dijo Shikamaru con lógica, existían cosas muy raras en su mundo, pero tenían explicación. Un portal creado de la nada era imposible, por lo que hacer uno sin chakra le parecía ilógico—. ¿Puedo saber por qué preguntas?

—No —dijo Yoshino con simpleza antes de volver a su lectura.

Shikamaru intentó verla con indignación para luego suspirar resignado. Seguramente había leído alguna cosa así en su libro o lo había visto en una de las películas que salían los sábados por la tarde.

...

Yoshino se levantó agitada por la madrugada. Miró la hora, eran apenas las tres, y no había ruido alguno en la casa. El batir de una pestaña pudo haberse oído, o el encogimiento de algún hombro. Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, observando con cuidado el paisaje que se levantaba frente a ella. Llena de una insospechada fuerza y adrenalina, corrió a su valija, sacando de entre sus objetos un estuche y un lienzo, el cual se apresuró a dejarlo en el marco de la ventana. Sacó varios pinceles del estuche y comenzó a pintar al óleo. Una fiebre enardecida hacía temblar sus dedos con cada trazo, y sus ojos acuosos apenas podían ver lo que los pinceles la obligaban a dibujar.

La noche se estiró callada, brutal y teratológica, tan brillante que la dejaba ciega a cada bosquejo amarillo, y Yoshino podía sentir nuevamente lo que la había estado preocupando durante semanas. Cada que se sentaba a pintar la noche estrellada, sentía que el alma se le salía por los poros y se plasmaba en el esbozo, el cual cada vez era más poderoso y se tragaba toda la luz a su alrededor. Yoshino sospechó durante mucho tiempo lo que Shikamaru le había confirmado en esa misma tarde: que su energía estaba creando algo tan increíble como insólito.

...

El portal que creó con tanto esmero y violencia es acabado de pronto, en la hora más oscura de la noche. Yoshino mira la pintura terminada, y se puede observar deshecha entre la paleta de color, cual espejo o claro de agua. Antes de dejar su humanidad para adentrarse en la pintura, voltea hacia la noche estrellada y pide, por todos los dioses, que Shikamaru la perdone por convertirse en arte.

...

..

.

El arte a veces no significa lo que uno cree. Puede ser una cosa, u otra, dependiendo del cristal con que se mire. La noche estrellada de Van Gogh me ha fascinado desde que la conocí. No es una noche que cualquier humano pueda ver al mirar al cielo.

Como el arte está sujeto a interpretación, me tomaré la molestia de no explicar mi fic. Nocierto, hahahha. Quise mostrar a una Yoshino pintando la noche estrellada y creando a su vez algo tan inhumano que se convirtió en un objeto que consume a Yoshino hasta que ella se vuelve parte de la pintura también. Un poco de Dorian Grey, ¿eh? En fin. Ojalá les haya gustado.


End file.
